This is Reality
by pakigalmal
Summary: This is story about a girl who falls in love with vampire.


This is Reality.

Hi. My name is Josette Greene and I am 19 years old. I am in high school now in the 12th grade. I will be graduating in four months. Bu what I am about to tell you right now is a story about my past when I was in grade 10. The day a vampire fell in love with me. Yes, I am a vampire too. So it all started when I went to school on my first day. I found out which class I was in and went there. After the classes were over and it was lunch time, I decided to head to the libraray. I picked out a good book to read and settled on a table with no one. I was about to open the book when I saw a pair of eyes watching me. I looked up and saw a boy. He looked around 17 or 18. When he caught me looking back at him, he turned around and walked out the library. I just rolled my eyes and ignored it. But also the next day he was watching me again, but this time in the cafetaria. This was starting to bother me, so one day I decided to say hi to him. But everytime I went to him, he would walk away. That really annoyed me. So i just avoided him for a couple of days until one day he came up to me and said hi.  
"Hey." he said I looked up at him and smiled. Why did he come to me now?, I I decided to be nice instaed.  
"'s your name?" I asked.  
"Tyler." he answered.  
After he told me his name he started talking to me. We had talked about books, school, sports and vampires. He had brought up the topic. And at the end of the day, he had told me he knew I was a vampire. I asked him how he knew and he told me that he was a vampire too. Wow, I thought, when I first came to this school, I thought there would be no vampires except for me. But I was wrong. So the days passed by and we got more closer to each other and got to know each other. He plays basketball and soccer and loves reading. He is also a great poetic. But one day something big had happened. We were sitting out side under a tree in the schoolyard doing our math homework when looked up at me and asked me out. I was really shocked. Wow, I had thought, he wants me to be his girlfriend? My heart had started beating so fast. So I told him that I'd think about it. I had nothing else to say. So three days later (during the three days I noticed I started falling for him too) I had told him my answer. "Yes, I will." So we started dating. I had a great time with him and he always made me laugh. We used to go to the movies, hung out with friends or just the two of us, go skating, and do all those couple things. Since me and him were so close now, I had decided to let our families meet. Sounds like a good idea right? Well in this case it was not such a good idea. It was six o'clock and I was waiting for Tyler and his family to arrive. The table was set and everything was ready. And at exactly six-o-five the doorbell rung. It was Tyler and his family. I greeted his parents and noticed he had no siblings. But when his parents met mine there was an awkward kind of feeling in the room. It felt really weird. But when I decided to speak up and break the awkward moment, my father spoke up.  
"So you are dating my daughter huh?" Tyler nodded. My father's face turned red. He looked over at me.  
"Josette, I am sure you do not know this but you have just brought our enemies over for dinner.", he spoke.  
What!? I was so shocked. Our enemies, I thought. So i decided to ask my father how they were our enemies and he explained infront of everyone. I found out that Tyler' family and mine were enemies long ago. The two vampires (which were my father and Tyler's father) hated each other over something that had happened long ago. I was really shocked to hear this. So I told my dad that that was long ago and right now it's like the 21st century so it doesnt matter anymore. But I guess my dad was serious. He told me I couldn't date Tyler anymore. "But that was something between you two not us. This has nothing to do with us!", Tyler spoke up.  
My father gave him an evil glare and snarled. Something all vampires do when they are mad, angry or upset. Or even when they are about to kill someone.  
My mother called me over at that moment and she grabbed my arm. Tylers mother did the same to him. And the next thing I knew, my father and Tyler's father were arguing with each other about something that had happened long ago. I couldn't understand a single word because they were talking too the next thing I knew, the two men were out the room and from the window, I saw them run into the forest that was right beside m house. This made me really worried. What were they doing? I had wondered.  
My mom and Tyler's were just standing still in the room watching each other intently.I just looked at the floor. I could feel Tyler watching me. What was about to happen next?  
So that is all I remember of that day. Now that I am in the twelfth grade and am 19 years old, my mother had explained to me about what went on after that. So I found out that Tyler's father had killed my father. That was how mad they were at each other about some issue. That was really sad for me to hear. I had cried that day. But now I guess I am okay. Well , what happened to Tyler?, I bet you are wondering. Well Tyler had to change schools and moved to an all academy school in America. So now I don't really see him anymore. But I do get to talk to him on the phone and by e-mail. And sometimes I see him on the holidays. And for me , well I have changed schools to an all vampire academy that is located in a small town named "Winter" in London. I also had to move. Tyler's mom and my mom are still friends. They don't have anything against each other. It was just their husband's this is my story about a big event that has happened in my life. So now I guess I am living a happy life. With just me and my mother. I still do miss my father. But he will still always be in my heart. 


End file.
